Mammals, including companion animals (e.g., dogs and cats), can be afflicted with allergies to foods. In some cases, the caretaker of an afflicted companion animal attempts to mitigate the animal's food allergy symptoms by placing the animal on a restricted diet that reduces or excludes a food allergen(s). In response to demand for pet food compatible with an allergen-restricted diet, some commercial pet food manufacturers have developed hypoallergenic pet foods. Some such foods have been sold in solid or “dry food” formats such as kibbles. These hypoallergenic pet foods can be unpalatable to or inappropriate for certain companion animals. Such dry foods can be undesirable to a pet owner for a variety of other reasons as well.